


【基穆新亲情组】如果我是妖怪你会打我吗

by hdslj72bklLKUH87Y



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hdslj72bklLKUH87Y/pseuds/hdslj72bklLKUH87Y
Relationships: Thomas Müller/Manuel Neuer
Kudos: 3





	【基穆新亲情组】如果我是妖怪你会打我吗

在妖怪界，小妖怪和老妖怪之间的区别就在于你有没有领养另一个小妖怪，可一批又一批的小妖怪们累积下来而新的小妖怪又没有出现，现在没被领养的新出世小妖怪都是抢手货，能抢到一个都得是上面有人。

还好穆勒上面有人，他当年的监护人是现任主管传奇老妖怪拉姆。

虽说监护期早就过了，但当穆勒搬着小凳子抱着枕头和铺盖来到拉姆家准备长期艰苦奋斗的时候，拉姆还是懒得理他，顺手就把刚刚拿到的小妖资料塞给他，“你自己去跟人家说，只要人家愿意你当他的监护人，剩下的我来搞定”，然后就“砰”地一声关上了门。

穆勒喜滋滋地翻开拉姆扔给他的资料，小朋友名叫基米希，长得虽然很严肃但笑起来倒是稚气满满符合他的年纪，继续后翻到他的本体，居然是人类对一部几千集超长肥皂剧的喜爱生成的精怪。

穆勒一早就守在新生小妖的接待室，仔细扯平某香肠公司的周边T恤，以手为梳打理自己杂乱的头发，心情忐忑的就像等待在待产室外的年轻爸爸。

人类的年轻爸爸们可不会这样欣慰地看着自己刚诞生不久的新儿子穿戴整齐打着发胶一脸老成地自己从产房里走出来，还附带一个官方地握手礼，穆勒不禁想起自己第一次见到拉姆时身穿红白T恤一脸天真烂漫的样子。

“等你好久啦，我是你的——”

“你是我的监护人对吗”，新生的小妖怪急冲冲地打断了穆勒的介绍，手一把抓住穆勒的小臂，亮晶晶的眼睛里是快要溢出的期待。

果然再怎么成熟的打扮，内里都还是年轻啊，穆勒在心里小小地感叹了一下，把心里准备好忽悠基米希的长篇大论都咽回了肚子里，牵着新儿子准备找同期的克罗斯好好炫耀。

穆勒当爹这事引起了不小的轰动，以克罗斯巴德为首的穆勒同期生天天想着怎么挖墙脚拐走基米希，而另一批已经当爹的老妖怪们则忙着筹备拉姆成功当爷爷的庆祝会。拉姆坐在摇椅上喜滋滋地看着大家鸡飞狗跳地忙上忙下，心里盘算着鸡米花上学的事。

穆勒是目前人类学毕业考最高分的纪录保持者，所以和人类联系交易的一应事物都是他负责。拉姆对于他每次都采购回来一大堆某品牌香肠及其周边T恤的事情已经忍无可忍，目前的解决方案是博阿滕与穆勒共同负责衣服的采购，可每次这俩人都要吵得天翻地覆大打出手。如果不久的将来自己的亲孙子能负责好这一块……想着想着拉姆不禁嘿嘿嘿笑出了声。

基米希意外地很黏穆勒。

每天穆勒接了基米希放学都会带着儿子去球场溜一圈，一群想儿子想疯了的妖怪们就会围上来七嘴八舌地问东问西，捏捏基米希的脸蛋或者揉揉他的头发。在这种时刻基米希一般只会黑着脸任揉任捏，只有在穆勒叉腰笑着把他从人堆里救出来的时候他才会露出笑脸乖乖地被穆勒牵回家。

穆勒的厨艺整个妖怪界都有所耳闻，就连拉姆也只会干笑两声拒绝穆勒的下厨要求。可基米希却吃得很开心，不仅对日复一日的单一菜品毫无怨言，还每天都吃得干干净净。

可最近几天都是拉姆的秘书接基米希放学，然后直接送到拉姆办公室。基米希无精打采地趴在办公桌旁边临时搭起的小桌子上写作业，等着拉姆忙完一起吃外卖。

基米希戳着自己的那份盒饭，分外想念穆勒做的煎蛋。

“爸爸最近在忙什么，怎么都不见人影，”

拉姆不急不忙地咽下嘴里的饭，“你愿意再多一个爸爸吗，一个人类爸爸。”

基米希想起自己人类学的老师说过，人类对于妖怪们是深恶痛绝的，各种神化传说里妖怪都被描写成十恶不赦外貌丑陋的怪物，而人类自己则会扮演英雄，用各种残忍的手段斩杀无辜的妖怪们，想到这里基米希打了个寒颤。

“我拒绝”，基米希坚定地摇摇头。

拉姆笑而不语。

穆勒在消失了将近一周之后终于再次来接基米希放学，基米希开心地朝着穆勒飞扑过去，穆勒一把接住他揉揉他的头发，甩出一个结界把基米希的书包传送回家，俩人决定去巴德的小餐馆吃顿好的。

饭吃到一半，穆勒突然放下手里的刀叉面露严肃。

“儿砸，想不想跟着爸爸我去人类社会见见世面”

基米希一愣，他心里对人类是抵触的，但是如果自己不全力当好跟屁虫，那这爹很有可能就要离自己而去了，这是基米希不能忍受的，夺爹之仇不共戴天，那几千集肥皂剧自己那可不是白看的。

基米希点点头，表示愿意去人类社会走一遭。

妖怪在人类世界的活动时间一般都在晚上，算是某种约定俗成。基米希跟着穆勒穿过了人类社会和妖怪社会的结界，穆勒给两人加了隐身，乘风前往一栋不起眼的公寓。

两人站定，穆勒不客气地敲敲阳台的窗户，等了一会没人开门，穆勒让基米希在外面等着自己掏出钥匙开门进去，紧接着又把阳台的门给关上了。

基米希抱着手臂在阳台上等着，顺便看看阳台上晾晒的衣服，这一看不要紧，居然和穆勒的T恤是同款。人类啊人类，居然要抢走我爸爸看我不打死你。

等了半天，穆勒终于拉着一个穿着长袖灰色秋衣的高大男子来给基米希开门。

“……我们就是喜欢爬窗子不行嘛，再说了你住的又不高。哎，曼努我跟你说，这位就是我儿子啦，这两天我有事得出差，儿子就拜托你照顾，他喜欢吃香肠，平时没什么爱好你就随便带着他玩玩就行”穆勒一路上对着诺伊尔唠叨个不停。

说完又把基米希拉到一边，低声对他说 “儿砸，你的人类学实践我都帮你安排好了，这两天你就好好地跟着曼努体验一下人类生活，你的论文我保证没问题。还有就是他还不知道我们是妖怪所以你平时留个心眼别跑了嘴。”

说完就把基米希往诺伊尔怀里一推，自己跑了，留下一大一小两个人干瞪眼。

“呃……那个……我叫诺伊尔，托马斯是你爸爸？”

“嗯”

“他看起来……也不是很大怎么会有你这么大的儿子呢”

“生的早”

“那你妈妈呢”

“离了”

“哦……那你吃晚饭没”

“吃了”

“那……那你……那你进来看看你的房间？”

“好”

诺伊尔跟在基米希后面把门锁好，捏捏鼻梁叹了一口气，到底该如何与心上人的儿子搞好关系，还是面无表情特别高冷的那种。

在目送基米希进屋之后，诺伊尔开始揪着头发想这几天的行程: 打打网球，踢踢足球什么的，再拉出去吃几顿好的，像基米希这个年纪的小朋友，献殷勤是没用的，就得靠征服。

而另一边的基米希回了屋也没闲着，操纵着自己刚学会的小火球正盘算着从哪烧起。

还没等他决定好，手里的小火球就被人从后面一下吹灭了。

“约书亚，你这是在干嘛。”基米希被吓得一跳，回头动作太猛差点撞上叉着腰脸色不善的穆勒。

“托马斯，你不是有事出差吗”

“儿子真是长大了，连爸爸都不叫了，”穆勒拍了拍基米希后脑勺，“我要不这么说曼努能让你留下吗，你不留下你的人类学论文怎么办，你不写你的论文你怎么毕业，你不毕业你怎么接菲利普的班，你不……”

“等等——为什么是我接班，托马斯你怎么不接爷爷的班。”

穆勒干笑两声揉揉基米希的头发“不许再捣乱了啊，我先走了，这两天少给曼努添麻烦。”

“哎——”基米希还想再拉着穆勒说点什么，穆勒已经噗的一声消失不见，无奈他还不会穿墙也不会挽结界，只能蹲在床边生闷气。

第一天基米希被诺伊尔拉去打网球，网球这东西穆勒不怎么会玩，在妖怪界足球踢得好的不少，会打网球的还真没几个，算起来巴斯蒂应该是妖怪里网球打得最好的妖怪，想学网球的小妖怪们都来找巴斯蒂，看在穆勒喋喋不休的面子上曾经教过基米希一点，但也从没在红土上教过，所以第一局基米希不是在追球的路上就是在滑倒的途中。

诺伊尔摸摸鼻子，毕竟是穆勒的儿子，还是要给点面子的，于是6-0，6-1，6-2结束了比赛。

诺伊尔提着累瘫的基米希随便找了个中餐馆解决午饭。

基米希累的手抬不起来，加上对两根木棍也掌握不到使用要领，只能把煎饺往嘴里扒。

“你网球打的不错。”基米希咀嚼的间隙含糊不清地说到。

“网球你想学的话，我可以教你啊”

基米希默默吃饺子没有回话，诺伊尔也明白小朋友的那点小心思，笑着想把他头发里的红土粒挑拣出来。诺伊尔第一次伸出的手被基米希偏头躲过，第二次的阻挠就被诺伊尔无情镇压了，诺伊尔单手把基米希的双手摁在桌子上，另一只手把他头发里的红色颗粒仔细挑出来。

基米希也没再反抗，乖乖地窝在座位上被拨弄头发。他想起自己第一次见到穆勒时的场景，自己被穆勒按住一通乱揉，他辛辛苦苦用发胶固定好的头发被弄得乱七八糟。想着想着，嘴角又露出笑来。

回到诺伊尔的公寓，基米希一言不发地回到自己的房间，诺伊尔赶在他关门之前把用脚把门别住，硬是塞给了他一罐牛奶。

“累了这么久，泡个澡再睡，我去给你放水，好了叫你。”看到基米希点头，诺伊尔这才满意地把门关好哼着小曲去准备热水。

基米希把牛奶拿在手里抛了又接。以前穆勒常逼他和牛奶，不喝的话就会被他摁住听他讲拉姆爷爷小时候因为不喝牛奶所以长不高的故事，有时候拉姆从门口路过听到了，就会毫不犹豫地朝穆勒丢一个冰球把他冻上半小时。

正当基米希杂七杂八不知在想着什么的时候，一个雪球砸在了他头上。

“儿砸，看你们俩这一天相处的不错嘛，对人类有没有点新的认识呀”

基米希看见穆勒抱着手臂倚着墙出现在角落里，手里还团着一个不小的雪球，那些乱糟糟的少年心事便统统烟消云散。

基米希手一翻，掌中便出现一个更大的雪球，没等穆勒反应过来就猛的朝他丢过去。

穆勒没想到会被自己的亲儿子搞突然袭击，雪糊了他一脸，穆勒也不客气，化出一堆雪直接空降到基米希的头上把他给埋了。

看着基米希在没顶的雪堆里扑腾，穆勒笑的站都站不稳，基米希扑腾两下发现效果不大，索性疯狂地把雪往穆勒身上泼，两人在妖术化成的雪堆里滚作一团，直到敲门声响起

“约书亚，你没事吧，我听你房间好像有声音。”诺伊尔的声音隔着一道门显得瓮声瓮气，穆勒和基米希默契地停止打闹禁了声。

“没事没事，我只是把椅子的书给碰倒了。”

听到诺伊尔的脚步声渐远，还扭成一团的两人扑哧一声笑了出来。

穆勒率先从地上爬起来，一挥手把雪清空。基米希还赖在地上不肯起来，被穆勒提起来丢在床上。

“约书亚，我和你说件事，”穆勒在基米希对面坐下来，帮他把玩闹时弄乱的头发捋顺，“如果说，从今往后曼努也是你的爸爸，你能接受——哎我话还没说完你这是要干嘛去！”

没等穆勒把话说完，基米希就拉开门冲了出去，当穆勒追出去的时候，基米希和诺伊尔正在客厅里大眼瞪小眼。

“你要当我爸爸？”

“呃，有这个打算”，诺伊尔被他没头没脑的发问给惊到了，身上还穿着超市买酸奶赠送的围裙，手里还拿着洗到一半的平底锅。

“我们是妖怪”

此话一出穆勒吓得把自己的隐身技给除了，而突然出现的穆勒则吓得诺伊尔把手里的盘子给扔了。

“你怎么——他说——你们——”诺伊尔指指基米希又指指穆勒，半天没憋出一句话来。

“所以你要打我们吗，还是要把我们镇压在哪个塔下面。”基米希突然反应过来自己刚刚都说了些什么，强装镇定，绞紧衣角的手指却出卖了他。

“噗嗤——”刚刚还目瞪口呆懵逼脸的诺伊尔没忍住笑出声来，“你们妖怪都在想些什么啊，我早就知道你们是妖怪了好吗。”

这下轮到妖怪们二脸懵逼。

“莱万的新男票热罗姆你们认得吧，前两天我和他们俩一起吃饭的时候莱万说漏嘴了，热罗姆看我不相信就顺手把你给卖了，他说得有理有据，我留心观察了几次就猜到你肯定不是人类。我还一直等着你和我坦白，没想到你俩的反应比我还大。”

看基米希还是面无表情没一点反应，诺伊尔有点心虚了。

两个人就这么面对面站着瞪来瞪去一言不发，穆勒一把搂过基米希和诺伊尔，基米希还没回过神来就被穆勒死死按在诺伊尔的胸口，一口气没来得及换闷地憋红了脸，无奈前后被两人夹在中间。

“约书亚你到底在担心什么，有两个爸爸疼你不是更好嘛。”

基米希从两人之间挣扎出来，喘了半天气也没说出个所以然来，喘着喘着，突然就笑了，笑着笑着，三个人就抱作一团笑个不停。

妖怪怎么了，炎炎夏日在公寓里打雪仗的普通白领诺伊尔先生现在做梦都能笑醒。

一则后续段子

曼努很受妖怪们的欢迎，这一点连他自己都没有想到。  
两周前托马斯把妖怪结界出入许可证交给他，并邀请他下个周末到巴德的小酒馆里参加朱利安·德拉克斯勒成人礼的时候，曼努内心还是有些小颤抖的。他记得托马斯曾经吐槽过这个德拉克斯勒是他见过最熊孩子的熊孩子，追星叛逆离家出走，生生把他爸爸给气秃了，万一这熊孩子还是个反人类的极端狂热分子……  
曼努一口吞掉杯子里剩余的酒，挥挥手叫来两杯新的马提尼，并把其中一杯放到对面讲得眉飞色舞的德拉克斯勒面前。  
“这是给我的？我可以喝酒了吗？”刚刚还在滔滔不绝的年轻妖怪两眼放光地握住曼努的手。  
曼努点点头，并收获一个熊抱，被除了托马斯和约书亚之外的妖怪抱住还是人生第一次。  
角落里的托马斯巴斯蒂和贝尼正凑着头交流育儿经验，看到自家儿子刚离家出走了大半年都不和自己说说话却跑去抱一个人类，贝尼一口闷了手里还剩一大半的酒。巴斯蒂想到霍尔格在他外派出国的一年里和自己越来越生疏，也不禁悲从中来。托马斯想到约书亚日后也有一天会为了某个喜欢的明星一心跑到国外或者会有自己的生活和自己渐行渐远，也伤感起来。

散场已经是是凌晨了，贝尼喝的太多已经趴在桌上睡了，朱利安小心地把他从桌子边扶起来，自己半蹲在椅子旁边，让贝尼的头枕在自己肩上，甩出一个结界连人带椅子一起传送回家。  
曼努和约书亚架着喝多的托马斯从小酒馆后巷步行回家，托马斯搂着约书亚蹭啊蹭，问他以后会不会像朱利安那样跑去给偶像当助理大半年都不回家。  
“当助理算什么，我都给我偶像当了好多年儿子了。”  
我擦，居然被自己儿子给套路了，但是好开心啊怎么办——今天的托马斯也是人生赢家呢。


End file.
